dvgfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Pay The Price
Pay The Price 2010 Alter Bridge - Metalingus Born With Rage 2010 Dope - My Funeral Date With Judgement 2010 12 Stones - Broken Champions Night 2010 ACDC - Spoilin' For A Fight Rumble Wars 2010 Kevin Rudolf ft. Lil' Wayne - Let It Rock Rumble Wars 2010 Match *Demon King Was Already Eliminated But he comes back into the ring and elimineting The Hulk Road To Destiny 2010 Day Of Fire - To Fly Date With Destiny 2010 1 Enrique Iglesias - Can You Hear Me 2 Sevendust - Enemy Men vs. Women 2010 Bloodhound Gang - Discovery Channel Elimination Of The 1 on 6 Gauntlet match Elimination Of 5 on 5 Elimination Tag Team match Killing Spree 2010 Ozzy Osbourne - I Don't Wanna Stop Extreme Overkill 2010 Limp Bizkit - Rollin 1 one 8 Abused Hardcore Gauntlet match Brawlers Point 2010 Evanescence - Everybody's Fool Guts & Glory 2010 *Jim Johnston - Era Bound For Glory 2010 *Theory Of A Deadman - No Chance In Hell Men vs. Woman 2 2010 Rob Zombie - Feel So Numb Elimination Of 5 on 5 Elimination Tag Team match The Road Of Judgement 2010 Chevelle - Vitamin R Judgment Way 2010 The Offsprings - Dammit, I've Changed Again The Wrath Of Judgement 2010 Kat DeLuna ft. Elephant Man - Whine Up Wrestling In Chaos 2010 Seether - Remedy The Pain of Glory 2010 Kickassia - End Credits 3 Days Grace - Animal I Have Become King Of The Hill 2010 Neurotica - Ride of Your Life King Of The Hill 2010 Male First Round * 1 Ash Ketchum defeated Jaden Yuki * 2 Micro-Ice defeated Paul McClean * 3 Albert Wesker defeated Ron Stoppable * 4 Takuya Kanbara defeated Tucker Foley * 5 D'Jock defeated Rocket * 6 Kevin Rogers defeated Gary Anderson * 7 Agent 47 defeated The Joker * 8 Robin defeated Jack Anderson * 9 Freddy Krueger defeated Wario * 10 Superman defeated Link * 11 Keiichi Maebara defeated Luigi * 12 Dan Kuso defeated Mario * 13 Michael Myers defeated Jason Voorhees * 14 Demon King defeated The Hulk * 15 Francis defeated Louis * 16 Duncan defeated Trent King Of The Hill 2010 Female First Round * 1 Alexis Rhodes defeated Killer Frost * 2 Potaru defeated Harley Quinn * 3 Tia defeated Mion Sonozaki * 4 Shion Sonozaki defeated Mei * 5 Livewire defeated Pyun * 6 Starfire defeated Kim Possible * 7 Gwen defeated Ayane * 8 Zoe Orimoto defeated Hitomi * 9 Courtney defeated Stella * 10 Poison Ivy defeated Nina Williams * 11 Mira Clay defeated Yuki * 12 Galatea defeated Wonder Woman * 13 Anna William defeated May * 14 Dawn defeated Misty * 15 Clover defeated Jasmine Fenton * 16 Raven defeated Mei Valentine King Of The Hill 2010 Male Second Round * 1 Micro-Ice defeated Ash Ketchum * 2 Albert Wesker defeated Takuya Kanbara * 3 D'Jock defeated Kevin Rogers * 4 Robin defeated Agent 47 * 5 Superman defeated Freddy Krueger * 6 Keiichi Maebara defeated Dan Kuso * 7 Michael Myers defeated Demon King * 8 Duncan defeated Francis King Of The Hill 2010 Female Second Round * 1 Potaru defeated Alexis Rhodes * 2 Shion Sonozaki defeated Tia * 3 Livewire defeated Starfire * 4 Zoe Orimoto defeated Gwen * 5 Courtney defeated Poison Ivy * 6 Mira Clay defeated Galatea * 7 Dawn defeated Anna Williams * 8 Raven defeated Clover King Of The Hill 2010 Male Third Round * 1 Micro-Ice defeated Albert Wesker * 2 Robin defeated D'Jock * 3 Keiichi Maebara defeated Superman * 4 Duncan defeated Michael Myers King Of The Hill 2010 Female Third Round * 1 Potaru defeated Shion Sonozaki * 2 Livewire defeated Zoe Orimoto * 3 Mira Clay defeated Courtney * 4 Raven defeated Dawn King Of The Hill 2010 Male Semi Finals * 1 Micro-Ice defeated Robin * 2 Duncan defeated Keiichi Maebara King Of The Hill 2010 Female Semi Finals * 1 Livewire defeated Potaru * 2 Mira Clay defeated Raven King Of The Hill 2010 Male Finals * 1 Micro-Ice defeated Duncan King Of The Hill 2010 Female Finals * 1 Mira Clay defeated Livewire Sun Slam 2010 Audio Slave - Be Yourself Aranda - Whyyawannabringmedown No Hell On Earth 2010 Rob Zombie - Never Gonna Stop Violent Impulse 2010 Drowning Pool - Let The Bodies Hit The Floor Eliminations Of The Abused Extreme Rules Elimination 16 Divas Tag Team match Abused Night Only 2010 Trust Company - Downfall Resident Wrestling Night 2010 Adelitas Way - Invincible Fight In A Cage 2010 Resident Evil Outbreak - Main Theme Elimination from the DWF Unified Heavyweight Championship Elimination Cage Match DWF Mania 2010 Drowning Pool - Tear Away DWF The Last Stand 2010 * 1 - Pendulum - Propane Nightmares * 2 - Ozzy Osbourne - I Don't Wanna Stop Pay The Price 2011 *1 Art Of Dying - Get Through This *2 N'Sync - Bye Bye Bye Born With Rage 2011 *1 Trapt - Headstrong *2 Matchbox Romance - Monsters Fatal With Judgement 2010 *Chevelle - Vitamin R Champions Night 2011 *My Chemical Romance - Na Na Na (Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Rumble Wars 2011 * Skillet - Hero Rumble Wars 2011 Match Road To Destiny 2011 *Finger Eleven - Living in a Dream Date With Destiny 2011 *Politics & Assassins - It's Your Last Shot Men vs. Women 2011 *N'Sync - Its Tearing Up My Heart Eliminations Of the Team Male vs. Team Female 2011 Killing Spree 2011 *Madina Lake - Hey Superstar Extreme Overkill 2011 *Linkin Park - In the End Brawling Point 2011 *Skillet - Monster Guts & Glory 2011 *Evanescence - Bring Me To Life Bound For Glory 2011 *Theory Of A Deadman - Deadly Games